Camped Out
by whiskeynights
Summary: Prompt fill for my anon on tumblr. Castle and Beckett have to share their weekend getaway with the rest of the team and they still have to keep their relationship a secret. Set after Always but before Probable Cause in S5. One shot.


**A Christmas gift for my anon on tumblr. Prompt at the end.**

* * *

She was pissed. What was supposed to be a much needed weekend away with her boyfriend in completely isolated bliss, had now turned into camping in the wilderness with their friends. Why can't Rick ever just say 'no'?

While that might not sound so bad to some people, once you realize that said friends have no idea that you two are dating and you have to keep it a secret while remaining in close quarters, you come to the conclusion that it sounds exhausting. Which it will be. At least they brought more than one tent. It would be torture if they all had to share. Have that delicious body lying near hers, but be unable to touch.

Shit. Now she is thinking of his body. She should _so_ not go there.

She needs to focus on her smores. Stat.

She watches the marshmallow melt and tries not to think about the various ways Rick makes her melt. Frick, that was a sure way to do it.

No - she needs to focus on the anger. Burn, motherfucker, burn.

Rick must notice her anger for he quirks an eyebrow at her. Ugh. Why does he have to notice everything?

_Because you like it_ her subconscious whispers.

Alright. That's enough, Katie.

Frustrated with her thoughts, she storms off into the woods, grumbling with the excuse of needing to pee in a bush.

Lanie laughs. Kate glares. Espo and Ryan could probably care less, and Rick looks like the smug bastard that he is, like he knows why she had to storm off. Probably because he does.

She's out pacing among the trees when she hears the rustle of leaves and the heavy footfalls of Rick approaching.

He no sooner makes it to the tree she is leaning against when she grabs his biceps and drags him into her.

She drinks deeply from his lips, fearing they will have to stop soon. The kiss is full of promise, until Rick breaks away.

"Kate," he murmurs sadly, "we can't. They will know what we're up to."

She nods sadly against his shoulder.

"I almost don't care anymore," she cries pitifully.

"Don't say that," Rick consoles her, "I'm not ready to stop being your partner."

She hums in agreement and stretches up to give him a kiss that will hopefully hold them over until they head back to the city.

"God, this is killing me," he admits as the break the kiss and he buries his face in her hair.

"Yeah, me too," she deadpans, which gets a laugh out of him.

She pushes him off of her in retaliation.

"C'mon they'll notice if we are gone too long," she says as she leads the way back to camp.

She struts back to the fire in an admittedly better mood. If Lanie or the boys know something, they don't show it.

Rick returns a short while later, claiming rather loudly that he, too, has to go pee in a bush to the group.

Everyone laughs but Kate. He could try and make it a little less obvious.

Soon enough they have to retreat to their respective tents. She gives Castle a wink as she follows Lanie inside the girl's tent and zips the door shut.

The second she pivots to crawl into her sleeping bag, though, Lanie is on her.

"Girl, what in the hell?" she fumes.

"Excuse me?" Kate is baffled.

"You think you can get away with sneaking off with Writer Boy all weekend long, right in front of me I might add, and not have me bombard you with questions?" Lanie demands in hushed tones.

Kate is just floundering, unsure how to respond.

"You think you two are so smart, too. Telling everyone you're both going to go up river to fish, because that's where they're biting. Kate - the river bend is not that dense, okay. We could see you groping each other while you were attempting to teach him how to fish - apparently fish ain't the only things biting up river if you catch my meaning."

If Kate could turn any redder she would in this moment. She can't believe they have been discovered; she thought they were so careful.

"Yeah, you better be blushing Kate Beckett," Lanie spews.

Kate finally gains the courage to speak, "So… Castle and I are," she hesitates, "dating."

"Just dating?" Lanie fishes.

"I mean, it's more serious than that, but yeah," Kate gives in as she sits down and Lanie follows wrapping Kate in a one-armed hug.

Lanie is beaming at this point.

"I am so happy for you guys!" she gushes, "but you seriously should have told us. You don't need to lie and be so secretive about it."

"I know, I know. We were just worried that word would get back to Gates somehow and it was fun for a little while to be each other's dirty little secret."

"Not so fun anymore?"

Kate shakes her head, "No. I want to be able to hold his hand, you know? Kiss him when he gives me my coffee, run my hands through his hair. Not have to make sure no one is looking."

"Well, now you don't have to hide with us," Lanie promises, "We won't tell a soul."

"We?" Kate has to make sure.

"Yup. The boys are reaming Castle right now," Lanie laughs.

"Kind of wish I could witness that," Kate grins.

"Too bad you are going to be too busy giving me the dirty details," Lanie commands as they both slip into their sleeping bags.

They finally made it to bed at 2 AM after Kate had thoroughly informed Lanie of all she needed to know. Kate still kept some dirty secrets to herself, but it was such a relief to be able to have a friend to confide in again.

The next morning as they head back to the city, all in one car, she can't help but be joyful with all of the grief the boys are giving her and Rick. She gets to lean into his side on the home this time, with his arm around her back and her hand on his thigh. They don't have to hide anymore and it is oh, so nice.

* * *

**Prompt: the gang are camping together with the boys sharing a tent and the girls sharing a tent at some point after always but before cb tell everyone they're dating and beckett and castle have to sneak off to get any alone time but everyone else totally knows and lanie eventually confronts beckett about it in the ten when everyone else is asleep**


End file.
